vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100735-rng-is-good
Content ---- ---- If you post in this forums consistently, eventually people will hate you, Thats how things go. People hate others who have different opinions. | |} ---- Question, why do you put 2 unrelated statements like these next to each other as if they are somehow correlated? | |} ---- Ain't it the truth B) | |} ---- It makes me tingle in the pants when people hate me. But I also agree with you. It's annoying as hell but there's still a sense of progression, even if it is only one rune slot. | |} ---- ---- ---- Who are you to decide what good rng and bad rng is. 1) Pretty sure all epics stats remain the same. 2) Epics usually drop 2-5. Even at 2 slots the item is pretty decent if its the right slots. Not to mention, runeing is a huge money sink, you can use epics as a temporary item until you get something with better/more slots. Its OKAY if its a blue. 3) This is needed for how incredible strong your best slot can be. If you have a 4 socket fire/fusion item, then gg because that is intensely overpowered. The fact you can get an item that strong for a dps is awesome, the fact that it is incredibly rare is great for balance. 4) Bosses have their own loot table. And an additionaly point, all this randomness adds 2 great things. Crafting becomes relevant since you can keep crafting for rune slots, and that blues are fair game. You get a blue with fire fire fusion, that thing is better then your epic, replace it until you can get that gg epic. The fact of the matter is you don't NEED all of this to be better, but it gives you the chance to basicially lottery something amazing and see something you haven't seen before. | |} ---- Thread title: | |} ---- Who are you to say RNG is good in this game? They are both opinions and thus I stated mine Yes epic stats might stay the same but that is not why people are mainly running instances over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. it's for the coveted rune slot that favors them the most. And this is where the main problem is for most. Carbine has already stated they are going to work on stat weight to make them a little more balanced, but have stayed adamant about keeping the horrible RNG for rune count and colors. The randomness makes crafting viable because it takes 2 minutes to make 10 items where it takes much much longer to run one adventure/dungeon. | |} ---- ---- To people just because they disagree isn't going to help either. | |} ---- ---- That's funny. 4 people already like his first post. | |} ---- The usual suspects. They vote for any bad idea. They want the game to be F2P. I've seen this scenario play out in Rift and SWTOR(seriously, they convinced them that MACROS were evil lol). | |} ---- ---- Translation: Everything is ok because I already have good gear. | |} ---- He's the one who has paid, and is paying to play. His opinion, and what the forums are for. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you run it the right way for the other loot to drop, or run it the same way? Gotta get the right boss to spawn before you wait for rng on that boss's loot table you know. (I'm looking at you Pistols from Crimelords that is so frikken bugged I can't run it any way other than Pirates and Rollergirls) | |} ---- ---- Go for 5 earth slots. | |} ---- *Challenge Begins* | |} ---- And I heard that. The voice. Since you know... thats almost all I do trying to get trigger fingers its now part of me. | |} ---- haha I got Power Surge on an alt run in STL, only Trigger Fingers i saw was a guildy who got it from a scavenge bag in Northern Wastes. He was popular that day with all the guild's SS saying hi to him. | |} ---- I can guarentee you that you can buy cheap gear from the auction house and rune them and you will be geared to progress. | |} ----